


The King and His Duke

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward was giddy, exuberant with excitement. Tomorrow all their plans would be laid to rest, tomorrow the Empire would fall and he and Henry would build anew. The country would fall at their feet. All he needed now was for Henry to return to their haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Duke

**Author's Note:**

> A short thank you to viceindustrious for suggesting the historical couple I play on here. You're aces :)

Coward was giddy, _exuberant_ with excitement. Tomorrow all their plans would be laid to rest, tomorrow the Empire would fall and he and Henry would build anew. The country would fall at their feet. All he needed now was for Henry to return to their haven.

He paced the drawing room floor and his vigil was rewarded when the lock turned in the door and Henry entered with a swish of his cloak. It made him look even more imposing than his tall stature and severe expression did.

“You should have seen it, Coward. It was like a fireworks show. The doctor triggered it just as I knew he would and though Holmes tried to run I’m sure he was caught in the blast. He may not be dead yet, but he is severely injured.” Henry grinned at him, malice and excitement flashing in his eyes. Coward smirked and threw his arms around Henry’s neck.

“Your net is drawing together, My Lord.” Coward took the opportunity to kiss the grin off of Henry’s mouth. They were both breathing hard when he drew away, grinning. “You will be King in no time.”

“And what will you be Coward?” Henry asked, low and teasing, his hand sliding to Coward’s behind and squeezing. He hummed, pleased with the attention. He pressed his thigh against Henry’s growing arousal. “Will you be the King’s whore?” Henry said, his voice slightly breathy, but hardly affected enough for Coward’s tastes.

He laughed at the thought; perhaps in the bedroom if that’s what Henry wished to call him. Coward, however, had other plans. “Nonsense, I deserve more credit than that.” He tilted his chin up and smirked at Henry. “I will be the King’s favorite, his advisor, and you will give me the title First Duke of Buckingham.”

The corners of Henry’s mouth curled up in recognition at the title. “You claim to be another George Villiers then? Impetuous and tempting, with a temper to rival your beauty? That does sound quite like you.”

Coward pulled away slow and teasing, leading Henry to the bedroom. “Poets will compose lewd works that impinge our honor. It will be glorious.” Before he could make it to the bedroom Henry gripped his hips and pulled him close, Henry’s hardness pressed against his ass in the most maddening and teasing manner. He had to catch himself on the wall in order to keep his footing as he rolled his hips back against Henry.

He laughed breathlessly and smirked at Henry over his shoulder. “Everyone will know I have you wrapped around my finger.”

Henry snorted and turned him around, pressing him against the wall, bracketing his body. “And everyone will know what you are wrapped around.” Henry leaned down to kiss him hard and biting, demanding, and Coward gave back in kind.

Henry kissed his mouth raw while his hands seemed to be everywhere, Coward’s hips, his ass, his thighs, undoing his trousers with skill and letting them drop to the floor. He was already stretched and prepared for this; he’d had to keep himself busy while Henry went to set his trap for Holmes.

“How will you please your King then, Duke?” Henry asked breathlessly, undoing his own trousers. He clearly already had in mind a way that Coward would please him and Coward saw no reason to disagree.

“However my King wishes to be pleased,” he answered. Giddiness and arousal made his stomach perform acrobatics. He gripped Henry’s shoulders, kicking his trousers off entirely so he could hitch himself up and wrap his legs around Henry’s hips, using the wall and Henry’s body to lever himself up.

Henry’s hands moved naturally to his ass, spreading him and supporting his weight. The blunt head of his cock brushed over Coward’s entrance and he shivered, fisting his hands in the fabric at Henry’s shoulders.

“Henry,” Coward was breathless with desire and Henry insisted on teasing him. He squirmed slightly, having no purchase with which to force Henry inside him.

“Patience, Duke,” Henry teased before finally sheathing himself fully inside Coward. He gasped and tightened his thighs around Henry, clinging, full and maddened with lust.

Their coupling was heated, intense, and a tinge desperate. Coward writhed and moaned Henry’s name, begging his King to allow him release. They spent themselves one after the other, breath mingling as they shared teasing and lazy kisses.

“My King, King Henry Blackwood,” Coward murmured against Henry’s lips. “This time tomorrow England will have fallen at your feet.”

Henry smiled, possessive and sated. “And you will be by my side.”


End file.
